See the Future
by bubblygal92
Summary: Timelines cross when the 5th Doctor meets a very pink and yellow human after losing a dear friend. How does a random meeting impact the Doctor's life? A quick one-shot. 9/Rose 5/Rose


**Disclaimer: Doctor Who is property of the BBC. I do not own any of it, nor do I get paid for it.**

**A/N I've been wanting to write a fifth Doctor story for ages and that is how this story was born. It took me an hour to write and honestly, I'm just so exited to upload it that I apologise for any errors. They are completely unintentional.**

**This is set post 'The Doctor Dances' for Rose, the Ninth Doctor and Jack and post 'Resurrection of the Daleks' for the Fifth Doctor and Turlough.**

**Enjoy and don't forget to let me know if you enjoyed.**

**Happy Reading!**

* * *

**See the Future**

The Doctor has lived for several years. After a while, things start to get fuzzy, even if he claims that to be untrue. In his long and varied life, he has met so many people that it is hard to keep track. Past, future, alternate versions, and even himself. He has met them all.

So, when he crosses his own timelines, he learns far more about himself than he probably should. Sometimes, he forgets. Because he has to. Or because he wants to. But this time, he wanted to remember. More than anything, he wanted to remember it. Remember _her._

* * *

It all started after Tegan left him. All the annoyance he claimed he felt at her, all the clashes and the long and arduous fights were forgotten the minute she ran off. All that was left was the echoing loneliness and guilt. He had broken his brave heart Tegan.

He didn't blame her for leaving him; any sane person should. But he was such a selfish old man that he couldn't bear facing an empty TARDIS on his own. He was a selfish and narcissistic coward who needed to be adored, to be loved, to be admired.

And where had that gotten him? Poor Adric. Poor Tegan. He just destroyed lives.

After losing Tegan, all he wanted to do was curl up in his misery. Of course, his current companion hadn't heard of it. Turlough had piloted the TARDIS, rather shakily, but they had landed on Mrudu, a peaceful planet that was celebrating the onset of spring.

Stepping out into the bright sunshine, the Doctor couldn't even bring himself to smile. The sights, smells and sounds around him were alive with joy and happiness. But his miserable hearts couldn't feel past the fog of sadness and fatigue.

Turlough had shaken his head at the Doctor's moping face and then disappeared into the crowd. The Doctor rather suspected he was trying to chat up the lovely maidens dressed in white, with flowers adorning their hair.

"At least one of us is having fun," the Doctor muttered and then stuck his hands in his coat pockets and walked up the hill. He sat down, leaning against a boulder, and stared off into space, glad to be continuing his brooding in peace.

"I have seen that look before," he heard a high voice say and a melodious giggle followed it.

He was prepared to snap at whomever had dared to interrupt his brooding and found himself staring at a rather beautiful young woman. She was definitely human, probably from Earth, but she was dressed in a white dress similar to the maidens in the fields. There was a makeshift crown of daises in her golden hair and her tongue stuck out the corner of her mouth as she grinned cheekily at him.

"I beg your pardon?" he asked politely, not wanting to snap at such a lovely young woman.

She took that as an invitation to sit down next to him on the heather. "My friend has the same face when he is brooding," she said.

"And where is this friend of yours?" he asked, rather haughtily for some reason.

She shrugged delicately. "Around, somewhere. He told me he would be back in ten minutes. I waited for fifteen and then I got bored."

The Doctor felt an odd smile appear on his face. "Sounds like quite a lot of people I know," he said, thinking of how many times he had told his companions to not wander off. Not that anyone ever listened. But the thought of companions sent a pang through his hearts again.

"Are you alright, mate?" she asked in concern.

"Yes," he answered firmly. He didn't dare look at her. He felt like she would know he was lying. "So, this friend of yours," he said, changing the subject. "Won't he miss you?"

"Nah," she shrugged. "I'll go find him later. But you look like someone took away your best friend."

"Something like that," he answered before thinking. "Uh, I mean..."

"It's alright," she reassured him. "I find that talking to strangers about your problems helps a lot. You get a fresh and unbiased perspective."

He smiled a little at that. She was so young, so naive. He had an inexplicable urge to protect her. From what or even why, he had no idea.

"For instance, I'm travelling with these two blokes, yeah," she said, oblivious to his dilemma. "One of them, he's the bloke you wanna be with. He's gorgeous, open and fun."

"What about the other one?" he asked, finding himself interested.

"He's closed, complicated and I never know what's going on through that head of his," she said.

"You sound frustrated," he said.

She blew a blonde strand of hair away from her face. "Of course I'm frustrated. He pretends to be distant but if any other bloke even looks at me, he gets all possessive. He doesn't show interest in doing something but gets mad when I go ahead and do it without him. He drives me mental," she ranted.

That sounded eerily like him and Tegan. He shook his head to put that thought out. "Maybe he just fancies you," he suggested, knowing that humans did things like that.

She half-laughed. "Nah, not at all," she said, sounding quite confident.

"Well how do you know?" he asked her, feeling quite defensive of the unknown man.

"Well for one, we're not even the same species. I don't even know if his species do things like that, you know," she said, going slightly pink. "Besides, I'm nothing special."

"You are quite a brilliant young woman," he said, finding it strange that she didn't think so.

She shook her head. "Nah, not me, mate. I've made mistakes; mistakes that have hurt a lot of people. Including him."

"But he forgave you," he pointed out.

"Yeah," she smiled. "But it doesn't mean that I don't feel guilty."

He nodded; he could relate to that. Of course, her mistake couldn't have killed and jaded people. But then he stared into her eyes and saw an uncharacteristic weariness in them. Her eyes looked too old to belong to someone so young. Ironically, he was reminded of himself again.

"So, what will you do?" he asked her.

"Hmm?" she asked as if he had pulled her away from a different train of thought. "Oh, about what?"

"The two blokes. Which one will you choose?" he asked, finding himself quite interested in who she would pick.

"I...I don't know," she answered. "Probably play it safe."

"And pick the pretty boy?" he asked, astonished at his own rudeness. He was only ever that rude to Tegan in this body.

Something like recognition lit up in her eyes and instead of being offended like he had expected, she laughed. His hearts warmed at the genuine laugh that bubbled from her.

"You sound just like him," she laughed. "My friend, the complicated one."

Her laugh was infectious and he felt his first laugh in days, burst from within him. He laughed with her and felt surprisingly, light-hearted. This unknown, young woman, who had invited herself into the conversation with a brooding bloke had made him laugh like nothing else in the past few days.

"Thank you," he said genuinely.

She didn't ask what it was for; she seemed to already know the answer. "Back at ya," she grinned.

He stood up and dusted his coat. He offered her his hand to stand up and she took it gratefully. As soon as their hand touched, something strange happened.

"_Run."_

"_Did I mention, it also travels in time?"_

"_There's me."_

"_Better With Two."_

"_You're beautiful."_

"_That is one hell of an age gap."_

"_I could save the world but lose you."_

"_You're stuck with me."_

"_What about you, Doctor? What the hell are you changing into?"_

"_It's just you and me." "Yep." "Good." "Yep."_

"_Just tell me you're sorry."_

"_You've got the moves. Show me your moves."_

"_Everybody lives."_

"_I just remembered. I can dance."_

He pulled his hand away from hers as if burnt by it. She was blissfully unaware as she brushed off the twigs sticking to the flowy skirt of her dress. His mind was racing at a thousand miles an hour. He knew her. He would know her. Or maybe he already had known her.

He tried to compose his face into a casual mask but his eyes were still wide and scared. Her words flashed through his mind.

_My friend...the complicated one...drives me mental...not the same species._

He looked back at her and found her smiling widely at him. "I must be off," she announced. "I have to find my friends and knowing them, one of them would have gotten arrested."

"Yeah," he said hoarsely and gave a weak laugh.

She smiled a brilliant smile at him and then turned to walk away. Before his brain could catch up to him, he caught her around the waist and turned her around into his arms. She barely had time to gasp in surprise before he captured her lips with his. She was frozen for a millisecond before she began to kiss him back.

The Doctor kissed her warmly, with everything he knew they had and would have. She responded back with equal enthusiasm. Unfortunately, they both needed air and the Doctor reluctantly pulled away from her. He smiled at her dazed face and kissed her forehead gently.

"Till we meet again, Rose," he murmured.

Before her brain could catch up with the fact that he had known her name without her telling him, he had run down the hill. Rose ran after him but when she reached the end of the hill, the strange man in the cricket gear and the beige coat with a stick of celery on it was nowhere to be found.

She touched her tingling lips, thinking of the passion of their kiss and blushed deeply. That was probably the best kiss of her life. She looked around, trying to see if she could find him but knew in her heart that he was gone.

She sighed sadly, but remembered his words. _Till we meet again_. Whenever that was.

Rose felt a tap on her shoulder and found the Doctor and Jack staring at her. "You really don't get the 'don't wander off' thing, do you?" the Doctor asked in his gruff Northern voice.

Rose rolled her eyes at him. "I got bored," she shrugged, hoping she sounded casual and not like she had just gotten the best snog of her life.

"What did you get up to then?" Jack asked as the three of them walked back to the TARDIS.

"Nothing, just wandered around the marketplace," Rose shrugged. "I'll be in my room," she said and left without a backward glance.

The Doctor and Jack exchanged bewildered looks. "Must be a female thing," Jack shrugged.

The Doctor snorted at the remark, knowing that if Rose had heard that, she would have smacked Jack. But Jack was right; Rose was uncharacteristically quiet and pretty flushed. Had it not been for the sadness in her eyes, he would have guessed she had met a new pretty boy.

Whatever it was, it couldn't have been about him and so the Doctor put the matter out of his mind and began to start the dematerialisation sequence. He would go and get her some tea later. He snorted at himself for that. She had turned him domestic.

* * *

Back in his own TARDIS with Turlough, the younger Doctor sighed as he locked away the memory of this visit. He didn't want to forget but knew he had to. But he also knew that however hard he removed her from his mind, he would always dream of the pink and yellow human girl for the rest of his lives.

And do you know what? He wouldn't have missed it for the world.

* * *

**A/N So? How was it?** **Hopefully there are not too many errors.**

**All the quotes you recognise come from Series 1 of Doctor Who. Hope you enjoyed!**

**Do you want a sequel to this? If so, which past Doctor do you want to see? Let me know in your reviews. **

**Cheers x**


End file.
